Yαndere
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: —Lo lamento tanto Juvia, pero no puedo dejar que sigas aquí. Gray ha sido mío desde que lo conocí y luego llegas como si nada a llamar su atención. — tomando aquel cuchillo, fue en busca de la peliazul. — Juvia lo siente Lucy, pero ya no eres la favorita de Gray-sama. No te preocupes, Juvia lo cuidara en tu lugar.— Juvia miraba con burla el inerte cuerpo de la rubia.


Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

— _Lo lamento tanto Juvia, pero no puedo dejar que sigas aquí. Gray ha sido mío desde que lo conocí y luego llegas como si nada a llamar su atención. — tomando aquel cuchillo, fue en busca de la peliazul. — Juvia lo siente Lucy, pero… ya no eres la favorita de Gray-sama._

* * *

-_ **Yandere** _-

「 。。**ヤンデレ** 。。」**  
**

**By:** xHinamoriKunx

** A**dvertencias: Muerte de Personaje y montón de OoC (Fuera de la personalidad del Personaje).

* * *

**R**ealmente esto es desesperante ¿no? ¿Cuándo fue que esto comenzó a pasar? ¿Cómo paso y porque paso? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué está pasando justo ahora y ante sus ojos? Porque para Lucy Heartfilia, esto ya no tenía precio. ¡Ya no había un maldito precio! Y todo por aquella peliazul de nombre Juvia Loxar, nunca creyo que Juvia seria un gran obstaculo entre ella y Gray.

_**ஐ "Amigas de Verdad" ஐ**_  
Al parecer en algunos casos…  
Pueden traicionarte de una manera vil.  
Y cobarde…

Viendo como Juvia estaba muy cerca de Gray Fullbuster y este se ponía un poco nervioso y con un ligero rubor que a gran distancia, fue detectado rápidamente por Lucy quien abrió los brazos algo sorprendida estando en un rincón solitario mirando a esos dos. Lucy creyó que por lo menos había conseguido una gran amiga después de todos los problemas causados en Phantom, donde al final la antigua asistente de dicho gremio decidiera unirse a Fairy Tail por aquel gran amor que profesaba hacia Gray. La rubia nunca pensó que Juvia haría cosas muy "ruines" bajo su perspectiva –claro está-.

Pero para la vista de los demás del gremio, Juvia únicamente luchaba por el amor hacia su amado Fullbuster y al parecer, _el esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos._

— Juvia, al parecer ya no mereces estar ante la presencia de todos. — dijo con la cabeza gacha aferrando su espalda contra la fría pared de madera del lugar. — Ni menos de Gray. _El ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos que he tenido cuando vine a Fairy Tail, yo tengo más derecho de estar allí que tu, porque me di cuenta de una cosa… yo lo amo._

Lucy poco a poco llevo cargando con una mentalidad donde nadie seria lo suficientemente buena para Gray, únicamente ella y nadie más. Aun a pesar de ver a Natsu como alguien lindo y un gran amigo en quien se podía confiar plenamente, ella había sentido un interés discreto hacia el mago de hielo por muchas cosas, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su carácter, entre muchas cosas.

Las tantas veces que la había protegido de los peligros también hicieron que Lucy se interesara mas en el alquimista de hielo, aunque al principio lo que sentía era pura atracción ya fuera física o _sexual. _Y ella creyó tener puntos a favor ya que de vez en cuando había llamado bastante la atención de Gray ya fuera por medio de palabras o incluso en aquellas ocasiones embarazosas que paso al lado del pelinegro, eso hacía sentir a Lucy más cercana de Gray.

_**ஐ Motivo de la desesperación de Lucy: ஐ**_  
Que Juvia Loxar al parecer...  
Trataba de quitarle a Gray Fullbuster.

Lo que más le molestaba que aun a pesar de todo, Juvia actuara como su mejor amiga, con esa sonrisa tierna de su rostro, diciéndole que era la mejor, que quería ser como ella algún día. Admitía que Juvia era también bella, pero a diferencia de ella, la Loxar se cubría demasiado por la pena de mostrar aquellos bendecidos atributos que poseía. Lo que la aliviaba por el momento, si Juvia no usaba eso como arma, entonces no engatusaría a Gray fácilmente.

— Gray-sama, vamos a una misión ¿sí? — dijo Juvia abrazando el brazo de Gray contra su cuerpo, provocando que el únicamente se pusiera nervioso.

— Claro. — dijo sonriéndole a la joven quien se emociono y ambos iban a la barra para avisarle a Mirajane, Lucy desde la distancia noto que Juvia la miraba con una mirada discreta de "victoria" en su rostro, tomando de la mano del Fullbuster que no tenia problema con ello, pero le daba un poco de pena estar así en medio del gremio, con todos como testigos.

Gray por su parte no sabía de la "disputa" indirecta que traían Lucy y Juvia, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo agradable que era la compañía de Juvia, al principio la veía como chica rara, pero después había comprendido que Juvia únicamente era muy tímida y que no sabía expresarse adecuadamente, en especial por él quien es el interés de Juvia Loxar.

— No lo tolero más. — susurro Lucy. — No quiero compartirlo con nadie mas, en especial con Juvia.

Los días pasaron y todo empeoro, ya que Lucy estaba cayendo en un dilema que la afectaba emocionalmente, ahora mismo estaba casi sola en el gremio, bueno a excepción de poca gente, al parecer miembros desconocidos de Fairy Tail. Estaba en la barra, tratando de buscar la manera de retener a Gray de su lado. — El es mi mejor amigo y a la persona que quiero. Me sentí feliz al tener otra amiga aquí en el gremio, pero Juvia… ¿Por qué me lo quieres quitar? — se decía desesperada llevando sus manos a la cabeza. — _Yo debo ser su favorita. ¡No tu!_

**_ஐ La Manzana de la Discordia: ஐ_**  
_Gray Fullbuster._

— Si no tengo más remedio que compartirlo… — su vista se poso sobre un cuchillo que yacía encima de dicha barra. — Prefiero no tener amigas con quien compartirlo. — con una extraña sonrisa y los ojos opacos extrañamente, tomo el cuchillo y salió a pasos grandes del gremio, donde al salir… las puertas se habían abierto dejando ver la imagen de Gray que confundido miraba a su amiga rubia salir muy extraña escondiendo algo entre sus ropas.

_Adiós Juvia… toda la culpa la tienes en primer lugar, no quería hacer esto… pero no me dejas opción. — decía mientras iba hacia su destino que era Fairy Hills, caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche fría. — Tienes la culpa por haber puesto tus ojos en el, quiero recuperarlo y por eso no quiero que sigas aquí._

_Usas tu timidez como principal arma, hablándole con nervios para llamar su atención, has cambiado tu ropa y cabello cientos de veces para que él se fije en ti y desgraciadamente eso ha funcionado. Esa es una forma muy sucia de jugar._

_Aun diciéndome todas esas cosas dulces, en el fondo… te estás burlando de mi. _

___**ஐ ¿Imperdonable? ஐ**_  
Al parecer si lo es.

Teniendo ese cuchillo entre sus dedos, llego a Fairy Hills donde afortunadamente no había nadie ya que la mayoría del gremio asistió a una fiesta en la ciudad, entro sin problemas recorriendo los pasillos largos del lugar, recordando donde estaba la habitación de Juvia.

Lucy se detuvo frente a la puerta donde había una placa donde reposaba en letras "Juvia Loxar", con cuidado y sin hacer ruido entro viendo que todo estaba aun iluminado, solo con el dato de que la maga de agua estaba durmiendo en su cama abrazando el muñeco de Gray que había hecho para ella. Miraba molesta esa pequeña escena e incluso los retratos que tenia de Gray, eso la molesto mas y con deseos de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, la batalla estaba ganada, eso pensaba teniendo el inocente cuchillo entre su mano.

Acercándose a la cama con sus ojos acumulando lagrimas, apunto el cuchillo hacia el pecho de la Loxar, cuando iba a enterrarlo en el cuerpo de la joven, inesperadamente muchos recuerdos valiosos que tuvo con Juvia, la hicieron parar por un momento.

La primera vez que se vieron, el cómo Juvia la capturo por primera vez, el rencuentro en Akane Resort, la pelea contra uno de los Trinity Raven, el Unison Raid. Entre otras muchas cosas, habían pasado cosas lindad juntas y que Lucy odiaba admitir, lo había disfrutado, divirtiéndose mucho. Sus lagrimas cayeron inmediatamente, no creyéndose capaz de perder a su mejor amiga, la duda la estaba comiendo en este momento, al final no quería hacerlo.

— Lucy-san. — Juvia había despertado, alegrándose de ver a su amiga aquí. — Juvia está feliz de que vinieras, hace mucho que no hablamos y estar juntas. — ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿Iremos de misión? ¿Vamos a cenar?

Lucy no sabía que decir, no quería ver a Juvia aun cuando estaba a punto de matarla. — Juvia ya te lo dijo ¿no? — escuchaba atentamente a la peliazul. — Es divertido estar contigo, sabes que Juvia se divierte bastante.

— Juvia…

— Aprecio que estés con Juvia ahora, ya que Juvia se había sentido sola últimamente. — ella se había levantado sentándose en la orilla de su cómoda cama. — Juvia te extraño mucho Lucy-san, por eso Juvia quiere seguir aquí para estar a tu lado. — dijo sonriendo teniendo sus ojos cerrados por el momento y sus mejillas algo rojas. — Gracias por ser la primera en aceptar a Juvia…

Lucy no creía escuchar todo lo que decía la chica, llevo sus manos a su pecho soltando el cuchillo con cual iba a cometer tal atrocidad. — Por eso Juvia te quiere y te querrá por siempre…

Hubo un gran silencio, Lucy iba a hablar, pero…

— ¡Es mentira! — exclamo Juvia lastimando permanentemente a Lucy quien rápidamente cerró los ojos comenzando a llorar y sollozar por las mentiras que la Loxar dijo. Abrió los ojos completamente al sentir que Juvia la abrazaba y un objeto punzante penetro su estomago, dándole en un órgano vital.

— ¿Sabes Lucy-san? — Juvia la miro mientras ambas mantenían el contacto visual. — Ya no eres, ni serás la favorita de Gray-sama. — desclavo un cuchillo que había escondido en su muñeco viendo a Lucy colapsar primero de rodillas llevando una mano a su fresca herida y después tocar el suelo bruscamente. — Juvia ama a Gray-sama, así que por el no te preocupes, Juvia lo cuidara en tu lugar. — una sonrisa burlona pinto el rostro de Juvia que miraba el cuerpo inerte de Lucy que se desangraba por completo, peino sus largos cabellos azules que caían como cascada, teniendo aun entre su mano aquel cuchillo repleto y goteando de aquella sangre — Perdona, pero ahora Gray-sama es exclusivamente _mío._

Y qué pasaría con Gray Fullbuster, al parecer… él nunca se enteraría de ese incidente.

* * *

-_ **F**in _-

**B**y: xHinamoriKunx

* * *

**Nota**: Basado en la canción protagonizada por **Miku Hatsune **y** Luka Megurine**: **Scssorsloid, **al escucharla un montón de veces, llego esto que acaban de leer. (La recomiendo)

Realmente no se si el titulo tuvo algo que ver con la historia, pero al menos se vieron indicios ¿no? Bueno al menos para mi y la verdad lo disfrute ya que es algo que por lo personal, no he visto por el momento por aquí. Ademas la razón por la cual elegí a Lucy fue por algo muy simple, porque a ella la veo la candidata mas capacitada para un triangulo amoroso, al igual que Lyon. También porque siempre me había imaginado a Juvia como "Yandere" por su comportamiento antes de pelear con Meredy y creí que Lucy también le era necesaria esa mentalidad.

Lamento mucho esto, pero al menos quería probar algo nuevo, si les gusto por favor déjenme su opinión y si no les gusto, al menos no sean muy duros e incluso había puestos las advertencias para evitar posible o futuros reviews negativos.

Eso es todo por el momento y pronto actualizare "Sentimiento Destruido" donde daré un aviso especial.. Nos veremos muy pronto.

Atte: Maleny.


End file.
